The Doctor is in
by Kiwikatipo
Summary: A parthengenically pregnant Max chooses between three men Alec Logan and Mole. You choose your own ending for this story just reread chapter four and then choose the male of your dreams for Max. Logan chapter 5 alec Chapter 6 and author surprise Chapter 7
1. The Doctor is in

**The doctor is in.**

**Disclaimer. DA does not belong to me it belongs to James Cameron**

_AN: Okay this is for Norcal because she nagged me._

_During a party to celebrate Canada's annexing of Washington State and the liberation of Terminal City Ames White tasered Max in the stomach. Because Max happened to be ovulating at the time this caused her released egg to self divide. Max is pregnant with herself._

_And no you the reader don't have to worry about this happening to you during a lighting storm only insects can normally give birth to them selves. Person who personally messaged me to check, you know who you are and I hope you're blushing._

**Part one July 4th 2021**

"It sucks we can't celebrate this day as a holiday anymore." Max whined to Matt Sung who had come over to Terminal City to give a list of requirements from the Seattle Police(sectors now abolished as being Uncanadian) about Transgenic conduct in Seattle.

"Well hey at least Thanksgiving is going to come early instead." Matt said. How are things here Max?" he asked the leader of Terminal City

Max pushed her hair back. "Oh okay. The big dealio here at present is that we've all been offered great jobs with the Canadian Mounties even the Freaks, health care retirement plan, the works."

"Hey" said Matt "That sounds great Max, sounds like some kind of catch is involved however."

"Yeah!" Max told him frustrated. "We all have to pass a psych test that says we're mentally normal."

"Shit." Matt shook his head. "You're all screwed!"

"No news about Logan's body?" Max asked Matt hopefully before he left.

Matt took her hand. "I'm sorry Max he's still officially missing presumed dead."

**July 5th**

Alec and Mole as joint seconds in command in Terminal City had volunteered to sit the psych tests first as an example to everyone else.

Alec wasn't sweating it, after all the goons back at Manticore had ensured he wasn't likely to become a serial killer so he could be fit to assassinate people. Alec knew he was mentally balanced.

He sat down confidently on the psychiatrists chair reassured in spite of himself to see no restraining straps or laser torture devices. Instead an attractive Indian Canadian woman who asked him to call her Dr Shanthi sat with a pad was smiling at him.

'Well according to the personality type written tests you have just completed you have a Paranoid, Antisocial, Avoidant Narcissist personality." Dr Shanthi smiled reassuringly. "Now apart from the Narcissist tendencies everything else is just what an isolated Canadian Mountie needs to be."

Alec beamed at the doctor and stroked her wrist as he mouthed at her softly. "Thanks Doc."

Dr Shanthi chuckled. "You've been flirting with me the whole morning Alec. You're a sex addict and we need to nip it in the bud." She brought out a huge bag of rubber bands. "Now you need to snap a band on your wrist whenever you think of having sex with someone apart from your partner. Do you have a permanent partner?"

Alec shook his head. Dr Shanthi wasn't surprised.

"Good I want you to avoid sex for the three months before the final evaluations again." She told him. "We can't have a sex addict in the wilderness wandering round with endangered wild life."

"Um there's this person I want to be my partner." Alec said. "Do I have to snap with her?"

Dr Shanthi shook her head "But no sex for three months Alec."

Mole was lying on the couch explaining why he hated all ordinaries so much. Dr Kim with him was shaking his head. The lizard man needed one on one intense counselling.

And so the mental healing of the transgenics began.

The group intervention sessions with friends for Max 

"Okay." Said Dr Shanthi "Well Kendra's got the talking stick here go on Kendra."

"And when we were roomies and I found out you'd been using my grandmothers steak knives to cut yourself Max" Kendra said her voice trembling. "I felt very used you know."

"And Alec" Dr Shanthi went on. "How do you feel about this?"

Alec jumped aware he'd been looking down Kendra's top. He flicked his wrist with his rubber band. "Um I feel upset yeah when I find Max's band aids all over the control room desk and realise she's feeling stressed." He passed the talking stick over to O.C.

"I feel my girl is relying too much on being a fast healing transgenic especially when she keeps recutting over the scars from her heart surgery when she's down about Zack being in love with her." Original Cindy explained. "Boo is just asking for blood poisoning."

"Zack her unit mate right, her brother?" Dr Shanthi commented writing something down excitedly.

_The sorting out of Zack's complexes_

"So Lydecker was a father figure to you and you wanted to kill him?" Dr Kim asked a relaxed Zack.

"Um yeah I got to torture him once that was good. But Max made me leave so I wouldn't kill him." Zack complained bitterly. "Max is good at making me leave."

"Ah yes Max. Your little sister you refer to her as." Dr Kim said.

"Yeah" Said Zack. "That's right."

"And yet you want to sleep with her."

"Yeah there's something special about her" said Zack. "Hey it's common knowledge Krit and Syl sleep together!"

"I'm having separate and joint counselling with them both too." Dr Kim said. "Now back to you. You felt you alone were responsible for your siblings?"

_Max's mother issues_

Max crawled underneath the chairs draped with pink sheets. She was recreating the time she was born and was breathing steadily and calmly.

"That's right Max" De Shanthi encouraged. "Feel the charka points in your body as you slide down the birth canal. Your mother isn't restrained as she gives birth, she is here to love you Max."

Max pushed aside a cushion and fell into the arms of her friends breathing deeply. Alec felt Original Cindy's breasts brush against him and flicked his rubber band so hard it snapped.

_Joshua's abandonment issues_

Dr Kim handed Joshua a box of tissues. "So Max occasionally dropped in to give you food but when she had missions for Logan or a party to attend at Crash she'd leave you hungry?"

"Joshua felt internally in very insecure place." The dog man wept.

"Well yeah Max was a bitch." Dr Kim stating what most people who really got to know Max soon realised. "Treating you like her neglected pet but your true rage all stems from your subliminal anger at Sandeman's original abandonment of you."

"Father good guy" Joshua sobbed in denial.

"Oh wake up Joshua!" Dr Kim yelled at him. "Now I want you to go over that chair over there and pretend its Sandeman and tell it exactly what you think of it."

Joshua lumbered over sobbing to the empty chair.

"Father you made me then left me. You said I was first special and then you got lost in all the people above." Joshua barred his teeth and growled at the chair. "You made Joshua in charge of brother Isaac and Joshua couldn't protect him how could Joshua. Joshua a child!" Joshua stated to scream hysterically at the chair.

Dr Kim took notes approvingly this was a magnificent breakthrough for Joshua.

Joshua started to shake the chair. "Father not a good guy Father a bad guy." Joshua picked up the chair smashed it on the ground again and again until it was splinters. Then Joshua pulled down his trousers and defecated on the ruined chair. "Joshua hate you father!" he yelled.

Dr Kim made a note on his papers. **"Good job placement might be in division to repel anti sealing protestors."**

_Max's suicidal tendencies._

"Often I get to the space needle and feel like jumping, or riding my bike off a bridge. Or slitting my wrists in the bath while listening to real morbid music" Max confessed to Dr Shanthi. "Me not being able to be with Logan was hard. I think I was depressed with out knowing it or maybe it's lack of serotonin in my brain since I came back from Manticore they didn't fix me as well as they thought."

"You think it might be a Manticore thing?" Dr Shanthi asked.

"Well yeah." said Max. "I know all of '09 X5's suffer from depression I know about Alec's as well I'm always coming in on him and his drinking binges. Thank god I don't knock."

_Alec's self hatred_

"Well yeah I drink a lot from time to time." Alec said. "By the way Doc it's been six weeks with out sex for me do I have to bother about the rest of the time?"

Dr Shanthi just looked at him.

Alec groaned and went on. He had a friction blister on his wrist from flicking the goddamned rubber band all the time.

"I don't try and kill myself or anything I just look at myself in self disgust and punch and break mirrors a lot." Alec explained embarrassed.

"And how's that working for you?" Dr Shanthi asked him.

"Well it's made me lose a lot of hotel room and apartment bond deposits." Alec confessed.

**Part two**

**October 11th Thanksgiving Day**

Max passed Joshua the pumpkin pie dish and walked out of the kitchen. She had done her share of washing dishes thank you and needed to be out in the cool autumn air. She put her hand to her back. At five months gestation point her back was a little sore.

Alec joined her outside and took her hand. "Max." he said to her. "We're both more self aware people now thanks to the free therapy the Canadian United Northern Territories provided and as such I'm actually going to tell you how I feel about you."

Max looked at him. "I'm in listening mode Alec and if I'm uncomfortable about what you say I won't put up any immature defence shields of physical violence or running away but ask for clarification."

"Well that's great Max." Alec looked at her and laughed nervously. "Ha I can feel my intimacy fears resurfacing. Yeah. Okay I love you Maxie. I want to be there for you and your baby. I want to embark on a loving physical relationship with you while still respecting each others boundaries as individuals."

"Oh Alec" said Max. "I'm so glad I worked on counselling for my bad heat experiences so now I can have a sexually intimate experience with someone I desire with out wasting time having pasta."

The two transgenics lips met in the most non exploitive, gender balanced emotionally healthy kiss of their lives.

Alec pulled her closer in a firm yet non frantically obsessive way. Max moaned with pleasure enjoying the moment instead of trying to drown her emotional pain in violent sex as she would have done five months ago.

The sound of an SUV pulling up made them pull apart slightly and look at the arriving occupants.

Matt Sung and Asha Barlow helped an emaciated Lydecker and Cale out of the S.U.V.

"Look who I rescued from the Breeding cult!" Matt Sung said triumphantly.

Max used her new self awareness and deep breathing techniques to sum up this new development in her strange little life.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Max whined to the universe. "Can my life suck anymore?"

_AN: Do I think people cutting themselves in real life is funny? Of course not!_

_Do I think people writing about Max cutting herself is funny? I certainly do bloody hilarious. _

_I especially laugh when I read stories where Alec or Logan come up ten seconds too late to stop Max throwing herself off the space needle._

_I'm a New Zealander we're a callous people._


	2. Reality bites

_During a party to celebrate Canada's annexing of Washington State and the liberation of Terminal City Ames White tasered Max in the stomach. Because Max happened to be ovulating at the time this caused her released egg to self divide. Max is pregnant with herself._

_The transgenic all underwent counselling and therapy to be fit to join the Royal Canadian Mounties._

_Logan was thought missing presumed dead but then turned up with Lydecker just as Alec and Max were sharing their emotionally healthy first kiss._

**October 11th**

The two transgenics lips met in the most non exploitive, gender balanced emotionally healthy kiss of their lives.

Alec pulled his intended transgenic mate closer in a consensual way making Max moan with well adjusted pleasure. The sound of an SUV pulling up made them pull apart slightly and stare amazed at the arriving occupants.

Matt Sung and Asha Barlow helped an emaciated Lydecker and Cale out of the S.U.V.

"Look who I rescued from the Breeding cult!" Matt Sung said triumphantly.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Max whined to the universe. "Can my life suck anymore?"

Logan took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "Your sucky life has ended forever Max. I've been cured of the virus."

Max looked at Logan in wonder and Alec slipped slowly away.

Alec went to his room and started packing his suit case he wasn't going to stand in Max and Logan's way he respected Max and Logan's love too much. The defrosting north with its thawing prairies due to global warming, beckoned as a great career option for a transgenic killing machine. The people of Alaska had resisted integration into the Canadian United Northern Territories and Alec was the type of the soldier the Canadian Liberation Infantry Troops needed.

**October 15th 2021**

Max sat with Mole and Dix frustrated going over paperwork.

"These building upgrades the Canadian Occupying Council of Kindergartens are demanding are gonna be expensive to implement." Mole said worried.

"C.R.E.A.M. baby" Said Max. "And we need a frickin' crèche and kindergarten so we can all go out to work."

"I know how we can get the cash together." Dix said to Max hesitantly holding some papers. "But you might not like it."

"Look we're desperate here Dix whatever it takes!" Max said. "Spill the dealio."

"Reality TV they're all very interested in us transgenics." Dix told her. "And they're willing to pay a lot."

And so it was that in the month of November the transgenics of Terminal city found their every move monitored by a camera.

Big Brother 2021

Mole showered in his briefs he didn't care if it cost him votes. That skanky ho Syl was deliberately walking round the house nude at midnight to get the internet audience votes. Mole was damned if he was stooping to her level.

Mole knew by talking about his exciting Desert Storm adventures in the communal spa pool he was guaranteeing his popularity with the male viewer audience.

Mole was the most original housemate ever. The heating was turned high in the house to encourage everyone to take off as much clothing as possible. So Mole built to with stand desert heat, stood out by wearing a tuxedo every day.

The Amazing Race 2021

Zane blurred to the pit stop on top of the Eiffel tower and was guaranteed his place. Phil Keoghan the elderly but fit host shook his hand admiringly.

Survivor Antarctica 2021

Mia bashed the penguin over the head with a rock and started tearing at its feathers. Being engineered to survive five days without food and still be super fit was a real advantage for her. The dark haired telepath knew that albino transgenic was better equipped than her at surviving the elements but Mia as a psy op was much better at forming alliances.

It wasn't going to be her flame extinguished at the next tribal council.

Trading Spouses Wife/Swap 2021

Sam, Max's clone sat in the car going to her unknown home and spoke to the camera. "Yeah well there was just my husband Steve a biochemist and my stepson Johnny a gifted child in our San Francisco apartment and yeah I worked as a biochemist too." Sam laughed at the interviewer. "Yeah I was prepared to kill Steve at first but I fell in love."

The car pulled up outside a two story bungalow in Boston and Sam was led through the empty house.

"Oh looks tidy and clean." Grinned Sam relieved to the cameraman. She walked through into the study. "Hey intelligent people obviously, look at this study filled with books in Ancient Minoan. I guess the guy must be a Classics professor." Sam peered at some photos on the side board. "Oh how sad, look at those photos of the babies, they've had two still births." Sam wandered down into the basement. "Hmm snake pens. Someone's into pets."

Supernanny 2021

Max sat down at the table nervously with Krit. What was this woman with appalling grammar who had never actually had children of her own going to say about the transgenic children's behaviour?

Jo Frost looked at them over her glasses and said warmly. "I want to congratulate you both as representatives of the adult transgenics guardians of the X7s and X8s for the fine home you've provided in Terminal City for them and the way you've fed and clothed them. They are bright intelligent children who you must feel very proud of." She narrowed her eyes. "However I am shocked to see how the X7s run round in gangs and still taser the Freaks this is completely unacceptable. They are communicating with everybody in sonar bat frequency no wonder it is so exhausting for you to take them to the supermarket Max. The way they run round your local mall is appalling. They can not run into the pet shop and taser the puppies its ridiculous." Jo turned angrily to Krit. "You don't do enough to help Max; can't you see the poor girl is exhausted?"

Max sobbed on the chubby twenty-first century answer to Mary Poppins shoulder. "I feel so ashamed." Max wept. "I'm just too tired to be bothered to fix their behaviour."

"Well don't worry. I've drawn up a schedule so you can carry on administering and running Terminal City and still spend quality time with the forty X7 and 8s." Jo Frost told her confidently.

The next week the X5s put the behaviour modification techniques Jo Frost had taught them into place with the X7s.

Zack stopped an X7 garrotting a policeman who'd come to close to the T.C. gate. He took the boy firmly by the hand and led him to a box dubbed the 'naughty solitary confinement box'. Jo Frost was there monitoring Zack's techniques.

Zack lowered himself to the X7's eyelevel. "You have been very, very naughty and your behaviour is unacceptable now you're going to stay in the naughty box for twelve hours with out food or water understand?"

Jo nodded approvingly. "That's good Zack an hour's punishment for every year they are old is a good way to set boundaries."

After two weeks the transgenics of Terminal city gathered round Jo Frost sobbing their farewells the X7s had communication boards around their neck on which they'd written "Our collective hive mind loves you JoJo."

**December 12th**

Max and Mole danced around the control room for joy. The transgenics had raised enough money to keep the T.C. crèche and daycare centre open.

Mole looked at Max in his arms and lowered his mouth onto hers slowly. Their kiss lasted a heart pounding minute Max broke away startled.

"I didn't mean to be out of line Max." Mole apologised to her. "But you know me criticising your every move was just me hiding my incredible sexual attraction to you and you still haven't consummated your relationship with Logan have you?"

Max wrung her hands. "It's just never the right time. Like the other night we were gonna make love, but we had so many candles lit surrounding the bed the sheets caught fire and we had to call in the fire brigade. And the week before that there was a consumer shortage of roses so we couldn't have sex because Logan couldn't strew a trail of rose petals to the bedroom."

Mole turned away and looked at the ceiling. "Is it Zack?"

"My brother ew no." Max replied.

Mole turned back to her. "Is it Alec?"

Max lowered her own head unable to meet Mole's eyes. "I think it might be." She whispered.

_AN:The story "I knew it was wrong but it felt so right" is the prequel to this story._


	3. North to Alaska

Top of Form

**North To Alaska**

_AN: Be warned that while this story is not an M some people might find the implications of some of Max's pre and post coital thoughts and conversations very disturbing._

**December 13th 2021**

**7.15am**

Max stood on a chair to hang a new Canadian maple leaf flag on the control room window to signify the latest transgenic serving in the Canadian Liberation Infantry Troops. Little Bugler had going up to the frozen north yesterday to serve in the bugle corps there. Max couldn't deny her feeling of relief at not having to hear that frickin bugle going first thing in the morning anymore. Bugle must have Rooster in his DNA.

Mole came up behind her and steadied her. Max's hormones were up due to pregnancy and she couldn't deny the pleasurableness of having strong male even if slightly reptilian hands round her waist.

Mole helped her down and looked at her still holding her hand. "I'm not a pretty boy like 494 and I'm not a cute scruffy intellectual like Cale you have twenty four hours to work out if you want me or not."

Max pouted in confusion. Mole leaned in taking advantage of her confusion. He took the ever present cigar out of his mouth put a strong hand on her shoulder and whispered filthily and suggestively in her ear. "I know you X5 females have needs 452. I know even in your delicate condition you want me to slap you across the room, rip the clothes from your back take you doggie style and bite your bar code as we both climax simultaneously."

Max's chest heaved up and down partly because the waist band of her skirt was too tight due to her pregnancy and partly because Mole's description of the normal X5 sex act was turning her on. Mole kissed the back of her bar code gently. Max shuddered and had to sit down on the briefing desk.

"But I'm an X4 we have our own mating patterns." Mole continued relentlessly brushing planning papers and cups of coffee on the floor and ruthlessly pushing Max back on the table and climbing on top of her. "And I think you'll find them just as exciting."

Max's pregnancy hormones were screaming out for satisfaction so she decided to let Mole have a chance to prove himself.

**7.20am**

Max sat up trying to staunch her neck wound and adjust her clothing as Mole lay back on the briefing table with a satisfied smile. The Sideways copulation position that lizards used had been an interesting sexual experience combined along with Mole's forked tongue.

Max took out one of Sam's cigarettes from a pack that had got returned to Max by mistake. Max had a post coital cigarette and thought hard. She stubbed out the butt and smiled naughtily. "Give me forty eight hours Mole." Max told him.

Mole indicated her pregnancy. "You shouldn't smoke Max."

Max shrugged. "Whatever, my foetus clone can filter poisons. You're not my mate yet Mole."

**9.00 am**

Max stood in the doorway of Logan's apartment feeling like a blushing school girl. She and Logan had wanted each other for three years. She was getting busy with the idealistic journalist once and for all just to get it out of her system.

Logan was at his kitchen bench making home made lasagne sheets in his pasta maker.

"Oh hey Max" Logan smiled at the fecund woman of his dreams in welcome. "What happened to your neck?"

"Um blister from wearing a dangly earring." Max lied quickly. She walked over to Logan and stood in front of him. "It's time to stop dancing around each other Logan I want you to make love to me now."

"I have a bottle of prepulse wine." Logan offered her drying his hands on a towel. "I know you're not into quickies."

"I am this morning." Max told him. "Take me Logan. Take me to that place we've both wanted to go for the past three years." She looked at him expectantly.

"Sea world in San Diego huh?" Logan pretended to misunderstand. Logan burst out laughing at Max's expression.

The handsome man quickly bent down and kissed the fuming woman in front of him hurriedly. Max always had been completely humourless. It was weird even though she'd obviously brushed her teeth before she had come round she tasted slightly of cigarettes. Logan double checked to make sure she wasn't her clone Sam.

Assured he had the right clone Logan picked Max up still kissing her and walked her into his bedroom kicking the door shut behind them.

**10.48am**

Max lay back panting wide eyed with wanton pleasure. She had never expected Logan to be such a master of kink. Logan released the silken scarves that bound Max's limbs to his four poster bed and put the feather duster away.

Logan bent down in worship to suck the toes of his goddess. "This little piggy enjoyed the safety word being Eyes Only; this little piggy enjoyed the fur hand cuffs, this little piggy liked the hot wax dripped on her back, this little piggy was touched that I cried tears of joy at my moment of release in her sweet passionate body and this little piggy had multiple orgasms all the way home."

"Oh God Logan" Max sighed satisfied. "That was so worth the wait! Oh every one of my nerves is tingling baby. Can you go again?"

Logan looked disconcerted. "Give me a little time Max I'm thirty three and only human."

Max sat up and started to pull on her clothes from the shared pile on the floor. "Yeah I guess that's the problem."

"Where are you going?" Logan cried in anguish to her as she stood up buttoning up her leather maternity trench coat. "My god I love you Max! I want you to marry me and share my penthouse apartment and socialite lifestyle with you now that the struggle against corruption in Washington has ended."

Max cupped her lovers face. "I know Logan and I love you too. God I've loved you for three years but there's something I just have to find out first." She kissed him passionately and felt her large dark eyes moisten with tears. "It feels like I'm always kissing you good bye." she said brokenly.

Max looked at the time on Logan's alarm clock. Heck she was going to miss her flight with Sketchy. "See ya."

Logan hurled his bottle of scented massage oil across the room in frustration.

**12.00pm**

"Wow Max" Sketchy said passing her a combat helmet that had _press_ written on it. "I know you always run late but you almost missed the flight. In your condition I don't think you should be leaping from your speeding motorbike driven by Zack on to moving military planes."

"I'm feeling great with this pregnancy." Max assured him. "Because I'm transgenic I don't even get stretch marks." She accepted an Energy chocolate bar gratefully from Sketchy. He was such a pal.

"What happened Max an encounter with Breeding Cult guys?" Sketchy enquired loudly over the sound of the plane. "You have a bandage on the side of your neck and restraint marks on your wrists."

"Um something like that." Max said blushing. She rubbed her wrists and thought of Logan's mastery with candles as a romantic aid. God the man was amazing in bed obviously because he was an experienced mature lover that knew how to please a woman.

Max leaned against Sketchy and dozed as the press plane flew to the battle lines in Anchorage in Alaska.

**4.00pm**

Sketchy and Max made their way to a field hospital in Anchorage. Max had taken a plastic turkey along with her in a backpack in case Sketchy needed a photo opportunity with the transgenic troops. All the wounded transgenics lying in bed gave her a cheer as they saw their messianic leader walk in.

Max handed out hand knitted scarves made by the X8s for the wounded troops. Max found herself eventually talking to Biggs's clone and asked him if he'd seen Alec, Zane and Joshua.

The clone shook his head. Apparently the three transgenic closest to Max's heart on the battlelines were out on the battlefields near Nome.

Max paced the floor worriedly once she left the wards and then made her decision she was going to Nome.

Max persuaded Sketchy to go out with her to Nome. Sketchy was keen because he'd heard the Canadian Liberation Infantry Troops were committing human rights violations on the resisting Alaskans.

**8.00pm**

Max was thrilled to catch up with little Bugler in Nome. The Canadian Liberation Infantry Troops were using the bugle division to play Brittany Spears tunes to drive out a group of resisting Alaskan National Guard holed up in a fish gutting factory.

Sketchy told Max that this was the kind of inhumanity that he was reporting to Amnesty International.

Max found out that Alec had gone out by himself with a team of huskies to look for Joshua that morning. Zane had come back wounded from a scouting trip and explained to a worried Max how he and Joshua had been ambushed by a group of extra aggressive polar bears.

Max was told by a sympathetic Canadian commander that Captain McDowell and Private Joshua were M.I.A.P.E. missing presumed eaten.

Max felt a single tear trickle down her cheek. Sketchy and Zane looked at her in sympathy it was obvious Max was in complete emotional turmoil if a single perfect tear was rolling down her cheek.

Max suddenly felt a tingle on her arm and at last a rune with a useful message appeared. It had the numbers 494 and an arrow.

Max kitted up, requisitioned a snow mobile and followed her arrow.

**10.00pm**

Max arrived outside an igloo in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness. She parked her snowmobile outside and crawled through the entrance tunnel over sleeping huskies.

Alec was inside sponging Joshua's fevered brow. The handsome muscular transgenic looked up as he saw her.

"Of all the abandoned igloos, in all of Alaska she walks into mine." Alec commented to a delirious Joshua.

"I had to find you Alec." Max told him brushing the snow off her clothing. "You just ran off to join the Canadian Liberation Infantry Troops and I never got the chance to properly decide between you and Logan."

Alec gazed at her his face was in shadows the only light in the igloo was a fire flickering in the middle of the igloo.

Max walked over to Alec. "Show me how you feel about me Alec." She begged him, pulling off her parka. "Let me show you how I feel about you."

Alec covered Joshua's face with a jacket. Alec then sprang at Max and attacked her mouth like a shark spotting a bleeding fish in the deep blue ocean.

He ripped her t-shirt in half so he could get to her breasts and Max felt an inner smugness. She had purposely worn her oldest t-shirt so she didn't feel bad when it got ruined. Alec frantically tearing off her bra with his teeth bought her back to the passion at hand.

The huskies whimpered with fright in the access tunnel of the igloo. All they could hear was crazy shrieking and yelling from the mating male and female inside. The walls of the igloo began to shake rhythmically and little puffs of ice fell. The huskies covered their eyes with their paws.

**6.00am**

Joshua woke with a fright the sounds of a tom cat mating filing his ears. He removed the jacket from his eyes and saw little fella astride medium fella both X5s getting busy. Joshua smiled fondly at them and settled into a deep sleep his fever broken.

T.B.C.

_**AN:**_

**1)_ I know George W. didn't really bring a plastic turkey to dinner with the troops. It's just a joke okay?_**

**2)_I thought about making this a song fic chapter because there's nothing like quoting a song (half your readers have never heard of) instead of making up your own stuff but just borrowed the song title for the chapter if you want the song it's at the bottom of the page and you can just imagine it going through the story if you want._**

**3.)_I had to look up how lizards have sex on the internet to write about Mole and Max's shared moment of tenderness and now I'm terrified Interpol is going to break down my door for being some kind of pervert._**

**North To Alaska  
**_by Johnny Horton_

_Lyrics altered by me._

Way up north, way up north  
North to Alaska  
They go north, to Russia's home  
North to Alaska  
They go north, to Russia's home

494 left Seattle in the year before '22  
With a clone of Biggs, Zane and doggie Joshua too  
They crossed the Yukon River  
And found the bonanza gold  
Below that old white mountain  
Just a little southeast of Nome

Alec crossed the majestic mountains  
To the valleys far below  
He talked to his team of huskies  
As he mushed 'em through the snow  
With the northern lights a-running wild  
In the land of the midnight sun  
Yes, Alec McDowell was a mighty man  
In the year of 2021

Where the river is winding  
Big nuggets they're finding  
North to Alaska  
They go north, to Russia's home

(Repeat )

Alec turned to Zane with his gold in his hand  
Said, Zane you're a-lookin'at a lonely, lonely man  
I'd trade all the gold that's buried in this land  
For one small band of gold a placed  
On sweet little Maxie's hand

Cause a male needs a female to love him all the time  
Remember, Zane, a true love is so hard to find  
I'd build for my Maxie a honeymoon home  
Below that old white mountain  
Just a little southeast of Nome

(Repeat )


	4. Saving Private Bugler

**Saving Private Bugle**

**December 14th 2021**

_7.15am_

The hostess on the Air Canada flight kept checking on the human and transgenic freak seated beside each other. They looked like trouble.

Logan and Mole sat glaring at each other. They couldn't believe they both had had the same idea as each other to go to Nome and work on persuading Max to choose one of them.

"This is a non smoking flight." Logan pointed out coldly to Mole.

"My cigar is out." Mole sneered. "Kinda like you when it comes down to 452's decision on who to permanently pair bond with."

Logan looked at his breakfast of ethnic Canadian food and grimaced. Porridge and Maple syrup from those foreign Canadian trees with grated Canadian Bacon on top. Logan prided himself on his open mind but it was too much.

Kind of like the position his wonderful Max had put him in now.

_7.20 am_

Max and Alec helped Joshua onto the Canadian United Northern Territories Snowmobile that Max had brought.

"On tight, big guy?" Alec checked with the fragile Joshua.

"Uh huh." winced Joshua. "Joshua want morphine now," he added indicating his stump.

Max knew Joshua was worried about not being able to paint again, having lost his right forearm to an extra aggressive polar bear. However Max was sure he could produce the same if not better results by painting with the other hand or his foot or blind by touch.

Max turned to say a significant good bye to Alec.

The two transgenic looked a mess and were very sore because of what they had been doing the night before. Max was finding it difficult walking upright this morning for instance. (She had tripped over a husky in the dark on the way out of the igloo to pee and sprained her ankle). Max also had half her long hair missing because while Alec had been bending her backwards in a swoon inducing kiss her tresses had fallen in the fire and caught alight and Alec had burnt his hand putting it out

"So your plan is to tell me who've you decided to be with at twelve o'clock today." Alec reconfirmed with her.

Max put her hand to Alec's cheek. "Yeah, I have to do some thinking with out the influence of hormones right now."

"Well drive safe back to Nome." Alec told her coolly. "I guess I'll see you at twelve."

In a previous time he would have punched the wall of the igloo in frustration. How could Max still be deciding on her mate after that night of animal passion they had just participated in?

Alec was more evolved now however and quickly whipped out his dream journal and recorded how he was feeling. In touch with himself emotionally again he went to harness the huskies.

8.15 am

Max dropped Joshua off in front of the Nome field base hospital.

Zane came limping up to her hurriedly. "Thank god you're here Max." he said. "The Alaskan National Guard has just grabbed the Bugle Corps and is now holding them all hostages."

Max was furious, she had been assured the young eleven year old X8 Bugler would not be in any danger before she signed his permission slip to join the army and watch rated T movies during his rec hall times and here he was a hostage.

Now she was going to have to come up with a cunning plan to rescue Bugler and the rest of the Canadian Liberation Infantry Troops Bugle Corp. When Max had planned to get her hair done at the Nome beauty salon that morning and reflect on her love life while under the dryer. Damn them, damn them. War was hell alright.

_9.00 am_

Max and Zane sat with Commander Benton Fraser of the Canadian Liberation Infantry Troops in his war office the commandeered rooms of the Nome Kennel Club.

Fraser had been put in charge of wiping out the Nome insurgence because of his familiarity with American Behaviour after working three years in Chicago as a police officer. Fraser was normally a Royal Canadian Mountie but he was so brilliant he had been head hunted by the Canadian Liberation Infantry Troops to spearhead the integration of Nome into the Canadian United Northern Territories.

Zane and Alec often benefited from his wise words of wisdom as they were still planning on becoming Mounties when this damn war ended.

"What's wrong with that idea?" Max said puzzled to Zane and the other four Canadian officers at the table.

Commander Fraser a handsome man in his late fifties looked at her kindly. "Well Max." he said "Dressing up as a hooker and going into give everyone a free lap dance is just not going to work with the Alaskan National Guard."

Max blinked in disbelief as her normal strategy for defeating villains was dismissed out of hand. "What if I stand outside and raise my top?" she offered as an alternative. "Then while they're distracted you can rush them."

"The Alaskan National Guard's mission was to provide well trained, well equipped men and women to augment the active force during national emergencies and war, and during times of peace, provide assistance for natural disasters and civil disturbances." Fraser explained patiently.

"They're not some illiterate Seattle street gang high on Andies." Captain Dudley, Fraser's second in charge burst out. "Those fine young men and women grew up doing crowd control duty or participating at the lditarod Sled Dog Races, Miners & Mushers Ball, Bering Sea Ice Golf Classic, Nome-Golovin Snowmachine Race, Midnight Sun Festival and Annual Fireman's Carnival they're experienced crack troops."

"Hey!" Zane reminded them. "They're the enemy and they've got our own."

Fraser nodded understandingly at Zane. "Wise men walk while fools sleep." He informed him. "They grabbed hold of the Bugle corps because they couldn't stand hearing Brittany Spears "Hit me baby one more time" played on brass."he raised his eyebrows. "So..."

Max clicked. "So we up the psychological torture." She beamed.

Fraser grinned. "Sometimes if you stand still the world comes to you." he turned to Dudley. "Find all the bagpipes you can find."

10.00am

Like all the musically gifted transgenics it took an extremely short time for Max and Zane to master playing the bag pipes. They quickly progressed from _Row Row Row your Boat_ to _Scotland the Brave_ in a matter of minutes.

Max and Zane walked down the main street of Nome bagpipes at the ready. They were going to join the offensive to break the Alaskan National guard.

Everyone was standing round the fish gutting factory behind barricades wearing Kevlar armour and helmets and blowing their bag pipes experimentally. Commander Fraser led them in a round of _"The Crazy Frog Song"._

A new figure slipped beside in Zane and Max. It was Alec fresh from returning with his dog team. Alec had brought a piano accordion with him.

_11.00am _

Max's eyes widened in horror above her bagpipes as she saw Logan and Mole walk towards her.

The transgenics stunningly beautiful shiny raven haired (the part that wasn't burnt off), olive skinned, deep chocolate brown eyed, full busted, seven month pregnant, white leather clad leader, took her ear plugs out, removed her bagpipes from her mouth and looked at them angrily.

"I said I'd tell everyone what I decided at twelve o'clock for god's sake. What are you two doing here?" she demanded of her oldest and newest lovers. "This is a war zone you just can't walk in here." She sniffed at Logan. "

Max then glared at Mole "Who the frickin Hell is running Terminal City if you're here?"

"Dix and Zack" Mole said defiantly. "I felt I must come up and help in the war effort. I heard about Bugle trapped as a hostage." He looked at Max earnestly. "I just love kids 452."

"Oh whatever!" Max said in disbelief.

"I'm here as a journalist." Logan told Max defensively. "Sketchy told me about what was happening here and I had to be here to record this for posterity."

"I bet" Max scoffed. She picked up her bagpipes and resumed playing _"The crazy frog song."_

_12.00_

At twelve o'clock the Alaskan National Guard came out sobbing with their hands on their hands.

The Bugle corps came out skipping out after them. Bugler flew into Max's outstretched arms and she swung him round.

Zane clapped Bugler on the back and Joshua sitting in a wheelchair near by barked in happiness.

Max was aware of three pairs of eyes staring at her with the hopeful intensity of a cocker spaniel under a toddler's high chair. She turned round her hands on hips and drew in her breath ready to deliver the bad news for two of them.

"Oh alright, god" Max snapped ungraciously.

_AN: And now it's time for a choose your own adventure fluffy ending._

_If you want to see Max end up with Logan you traditionalist romantics read chapter **5 I dream of Max** and as a bonus I'll give you a Max nightmare of being married to Alec._

_If you want our transgenic heroine to be with Golden boy 494 then read **Chapter 6** **Discovery Channel** and as a bonus I'll have Max having a hallucination at the dentists about what it would be like married to Logan_

_If you want to know what I want Max to do read chapter **7 Surprise!**_

_**I'll be posting them all at once so give me a couple of days to write them.**_

_There you are Isobel, Benton just for you._


	5. I dream of Max

_AN:I must acknowledge Genetically Enhanced thought of multiple endings before I did and graciously allowed me to borrow her clever idea. Thanks G.E._

**I dream of Max**

_December 14th 2021_

Max was aware of three pairs of eyes staring at her with the hopeful intensity of a cocker spaniel under a toddler's high chair. She turned round her hands on hips and drew in her breath ready to deliver the bad news for two of them.

"Oh alright, god" Max snapped ungraciously.

She looked at them standing in front of her, the tall charismatic mole, the cute scruffy Intellectual Logan and Pretty Boy Alec 494.

"Mole I'm sorry but I can't spend the rest of my life with someone who bites chunks out of my neck when he comes, only lasts five minutes in the sack, is pretty ugly even for a freak and most importantly smokes those disgusting cigars. No hard feelings huh?" Max asked patting Mole on the arm.

"Nah Max. You're a bitch really; I've had a lucky escape." Mole agreed good humouredly.

Max then turned to Alec. "It was great last night but I'd get tired of all that hard rough sex pretty quickly. I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a Mounties wife either I like Seattle." Max went pink. "But what I'm really trying to say here is I don't love you Alec sorry, I love Logan."

Alec nodded sadly. "I always knew that Max in my heart of hearts. At least we'll always have Nome." He turned to Logan the better man. "Take care of her pal."

Max faced Logan with tears of emotion in her dark eyes. "Oh Logan I've just been acting crazy recently but I love you, please say you still want me."

Logan clasped his beloved Max in his arms. "Oh Max it's always been you." He pulled a small velvet jewellers box out of his pocket and sank to one knee in the snow of Nome.

"Max will you marry me?" Logan said showing her the ruby engagement ring in the box.

"Oh Logan yes, of course yes." Max said putting the ring on her finger.

Everyone present outside the fishing gutting factory cheered and burst into spontaneous applause even the surrendered Alaskan National Guard.

**_February 13th2022_**

_10.00pm_

Max lay in the birthing pool with candles all around and pink rose petals floating in the water. It had been a bit of a worry Logan suddenly converting to a philosophy called Fanficology and insisting that she didn't make a sound during birth. Max thought this was a big ask but Logan was more worldly and sophisticated than her so she was deciding to go along with it.

It had been real embarrassing last month when he had appeared on "Good Morning Seattle" discussing his receiving a nomination for the Pulitzer Award for Investigative Journalism. Logan had been asked about their engagement and jumped up and down on the sofa in the studio yelling "I love this transgenic." Fanficology believed in publicly declaring your love all the time so Logan was forever sticking his tongue down her throat when they went to Joshua's art gallery openings or attending the end of the Alaskan insurgency party in City Hall.

Still Max found every day with Logan a happy love filled dream come true. Now as she lay in the birthing pool listening to taped dolphin cries she felt more womanly and fulfilled than ever before.

_11.30 pm_

Logan looked annoyed at the gynaecologist. "No she can't have pain killers it has to be done all naturally."

"But Mr Cale, the baby is breech I'm going to have to use forceps." The doctor said alarmed.

Logan shook his head. He had total faith in Max's strength she had proved herself again and again.

11.55pm

"It's not working Mr Cale." The gynaecologist said in despair coming back up for air from the birthing pool. "We're going to have perform an emergency caesarean."

Max looked really alarmed.

Logan held her hand reassuringly. "Max you can do this without painkillers or making a sound."

"Fuck off and die Logan!" Max screamed at him pulling his head under the water in the pool counting to twenty and then releasing him.

February 14th

Max lay back contentedly on the bed holding little Valentia in her arms. She and Logan had such a strong relationship. Max was so glad he'd decided to go back to being an Episcopalian. All she had needed to do in the end was grab hold of her fiancés scrotum and twist till he'd agreed to stop being a Fanficologist. Now she could get on with planning her dream wedding to Logan in Seattle's most prestigious Episcopalian Church St Marks Cathedral.

O.C. and Kendra came into her room with flowers and cute stuffed toys. Max asked her favourite home girls to be her bridesmaids and they squealed in delight. She passed Kendra, Valentia to feed with a bottle.

Max wasn't breastfeeding. She needed to get her figure back fast so she could look beautiful in her wedding dress next month.

Thank heavens Logan was rehiring Bling to act as a Nanny for Valentia. That way Max could keep running Terminal City and get back into shape for her wedding.

_March 30th_

Zack stood up to give a toast to the happy couple at their reception held in the refurbished Space Needle's revolving restaurant. Zack hoped he could sound as witty as Matt Sung the best man had earlier.

"To my baby sister Maxie and the nicest guy I ever tried to kill Logan Cale." Zack said laughingly.

The guests all drank a toast to the couple with champagne. O.C. and Kendra looked ravishing wearing red satin slip dresses and had deserved the stammering toast of awe Logan had given them.

The two bridesmaids wheeled out the five tier cake for Max and Logan to cut. Logan and Max delicately fed each other cake. They had both previously agreed that smearing cake all over each other's faces when there were people going hungry all over the United States was wasteful and insensitive.

Max and Logan went to the middle of the room to have their bridal waltz. Max was wearing a wedding dress made from pure white silk. This simple dress was combined elegance, classiness, and sexiness into one knockout package.

Logan looked at his bride with pride how he had longed for this moment for three years ever since he saw her breaking into his house and trying to steal his stuff.

Max knew a week of sensuous delights was in store for her on her Greek Islands honeymoon with Logan. He was so wonderful in bed so inventive, skilled, passionate and always romantic not like 494. Max remembered her night of hard out repetitive sex with Alec in the igloo and shuddered boring, boring, boring.

Max saw Alec dance across the room sleazily with CeCe's clone PeePee. PeePee was so welcome to him.

That night Max lay in Logan's arms in their hotel suite in her soft emerald green chiffon negligee. A peaceful sleep was eluding her she was having a terrible dream she tossed restless whimpering as a horrible night mare came to her.

She was back in the igloo having sex with Alec and he was yapping all through it. The remembered sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the constant non relenting yammering came flooding back to her.

"What made you come to Nome was it the way I kissed you?" Alec asked her in her dream. "Because some people say I have perfect lips. Do you like that? Does it feel good? Move over here babe, lower, higher, backwards, forwards, wearing your sun glasses, yeah baby! Hey is that mark on your neck a hickie?" Max moaned gently in her sleep with anguish.

The dream Alec kept up his relentless flood of words just like he had that night in Nome. "Hey after we come this third time do want to try doing it on your head 'coz I heard that would be great Maxie. Harder Max yeah. You have a great body by the way. Oh Baby yeah like that. Did I ever tell you I thought you should have worked part time as a lap dancer? Is that good for you honey? Maybe you could give me one later. God that's good huh? I'll do a strip for you. Hey do you reckon this would be better if we both listened to music while we did this?"

Max sat upright in bed screaming. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Hey hey." Logan held her in his arms. "You were having a bad dream Max but it's okay you're here with me now and nothing will tear us apart again."

Max looked into her husbands eyes and knew that was true. She and Logan had finally got their happy ever after Disney ending.

_This M/L ending is dedicated to Shywr1ter who was very helpful to me in research for this fic. _

_AN: Actual true storyabout me feel free to skip nothing to do with DA. In New Zealand we have fruit cake with hard almond icing as our wedding cakes traditionally. With fruit cake and hard icing unmarried women can sleep with a wrapped piece under their pillow and dream of their future husband. (common superstition) _

_When I was in California three years ago for my brothers wedding to his lovely Californian bride I was profoundly shocked to see her smear blue frosted cake all over his face. I felt like bursting into tears and shoving my brother back on the first Air New Zealand flight home because it was just so bloody shocking seeing it done in real life as opposed to on Amercia's funniest home videos. I have spoken to another Kiwi whose cousin married an American girl a southerner and said her family had the same gut reaction to it. It's degrading to the groom and a shocking waste of food to outsiders Americans I just wanted you to know that._


	6. Discovery channel

_AN:I must acknowledge Genetically Enhanced thought of multiple endings before I did and graciously allowed me to borrow her clever idea. Thanks G.E._

**Discovery Channel**

_December 14th 2021_

Max was aware of three pairs of eyes staring at her with the hopeful intensity of a cocker spaniel under a toddler's high chair. She turned round her hands on hips and drew in her breath ready to deliver the bad news for two of them.

"Oh alright, god" Max snapped ungraciously.

She looked at them standing in front of her, the two transgenics and the ordinary man who had held a special place in her heart for so long.

She tuned to Mole first. "I'm sorry Mole but I don't love you." she said bluntly. "It was a memorable five minutes that I'd never take back with you though." She winked saucily at him.

Mole grinned and sucked on his cigar.

Then she turned to Logan. "I'm sorry Logan." She said. "But our day in the sun kinda came and went y'know? Besides I'm kinda of a meat and potatoes girl when it comes to copulation you're just a little too fancy for me." Max smiled bravely though she was hating hurting Logan's feeling s. She went on after drawing a quick breath "and I need to be with my own kind Logan."

All the transgenics in the crowd held their breath. Fricking finally, was 452 going to make the decision she should have months ago?

"I need to be with you Alec." She mumbled brokenly staring at the male she knew had loved her ever since she had kicked him in the guts in a Manticore breeding cell.

"You had me at 'Oh alright god' Maxie." Alec smirked. He strode towards and picked her up so she lay nestled in his arms her hands round his neck.

"Way to go little fella way to go!" Joshua yelled in excitement.

Commander Fraser offered to marry them and an hour later everyone crowded into the Nome Nugget Hotel.

A kindly local Inuit had offered Max a wedding costume made of Polar bear fur (which fortunately had a hood so Max could hide her hair) and Zane had made her a bouquet of Poinsettia's, African violets and spider plants commandeered from the pot plants of grateful liberated Nome residents.

Bugler played _here comes the bride_ on his bugle as Max walked in on Zane's arm.

Alec stood waiting with Joshua beside him as his best man. Alec held his breath at Max's loveliness.

Commander Fraser cleared his throat as he looked at the soldiers both transgenic and Canadian, handcuffed Alaskan National Guard members sitting on the floor, curious Nome Nugget bar staff and Sketchy photographing everything.

"Allied troops, citizens, prisoners we are gathered here today in Canadian United Northern Territory to join this man and woman together in marriage."

Max and Alec joined hands carefully. Alec's hands were still sore from putting out Max's hair, then driving huskies back to Nome and then heroically playing a piano accordion to help save Bugler.

Commander Fraser went on "The power of love can be very frightening. But Max and Alec have found it with each other here in the far North."

Mole blew his nose suspiciously. Logan looked miserable. Joshua looked ecstatic. Zane and Captain Dudley looked equally bored they hated weddings they were such a chick thing.

"Alec do you take Max to be your wife."

'I do." smirked Alec stroking Max's hand.

Fraser turned to Max. "Max do you take Alec to be your husband?"

"I do." stated Max firmly.

"Well with the authority invested in me as the Canadian Liberation Infantry Troops Commander of Nome I pronounce you husband and wife. Please don't kiss each other too long, we are still in the middle of a potential combat situation."

Alec forced his mouth down on Max's lip hard his teeth drawing a bead of blood. He licked it off triumphantly then forced his bleeding palm in Max's mouth. Alec felt confident in his Panther DNA cells that he had marked her as his mate. It seemed more socially acceptable than pissing on her in front of everyone too. He looked round, damn all the ordinaries present looked like they were going to throw up.

_February 17th 2022_

Max gave birth in her and Alec's cabin on the outskirts on Nome. Alec was based there permanently as part of the Canadian Occupation Friendly Force. To her annoyance Alec had invited Normal up in case anything went wrong in labour. For a midwife Max had coincidentally the same Inuit woman who had lent her wedding costume.

Alec and Normal spent the evening playing cards while Max laboured in the bed room holding O.C.'s hand. O.C. had come up with Normal to help support Max and stay with her for a week. Max had insisted Alec stay out of their bedroom when she gave birth because she had heard it put some men off having sex with their wives and Max so wasn't risking that.

At last her little girl was born and Alec was taken in to see his cleaned up wife holding her cleaned up clone.

"Don't take this the wrong way Maxie" said Alec tenderly cuddling the tiny infant he was going to raise as his daughter. "But let me name the baby huh?" he looked at the little helpless being in his arms knowing he must save it from some crap name like Blanket, Taser or Apple.

"Oh god alright" Max sulked "Anything but Rachel or Asha."

"Cynthia." Alec said quickly while Max was tired out from child birth. "After O.C. it's normal Max."

"I thought Normal was called Regan." Max said confused falling asleep.

"No normal as in ordinary she can sign forms with it and not get laughed at." Alec explained. He kissed the baby girl on her head. Boy this kid owed him already.

**Epilogue**

May 8th 2029

Downtown Nome

Max sat in the dentist chair tapping her fingers impatiently. She was meant to be at home organising Alec's surprise 30th birthday party at the moment and instead she was stuck at the dentists.

Why was she here? Because of the spawns of Satan her four year old twin boys' that was why. She had been decorating Alec's cake when suddenly she had heard Cynthia scream "Mom, mom come quick!"

Max had dashed in their log cabin living room to see that Harley had built a guillotine out of his Lego set and a carving knife and was about to try it out on his brother Davidson.

She had grabbed Davidson out of the way in time and yelled at Harley in relieved fright. Harley a short tempered little boy (always frustrated because his intelligence outstripped his physical abilities sometimes) had smashed his little transgenic fist into the Lego guillotine and such was his strength, the handle of the carving knife had flown up and broken Max's two front teeth. She couldn't dodge because Davidson was trying to twist out of her grasp.

She could hear the twins kicking up merry hell in the waiting room fortunately the receptionist was an X6 and could handle them.

Max's mouth throbbed. She was slutted because she'd bled all over a new sweater and on Alec's Mountie salary and her pittance she got for being the transgenic representative in Alaska, new sweaters didn't come her way that often. There was a sizeable community of transgenics in Alaska. It turned out that's where most of the X4's had fled to. They looked more human than the freaks and more animalistic than the X5's and had thus blended in perfectly with the Alaskan general population.

The dentist gave her an injection to numb the pain and Max found herself thinking about what sons with Logan would have been like. Probably Cale genes would produce nice gentle little boys or maybe they would have had girls. A household of little girls that would have been nice Max mused.

"_Max darling." Logan said "Wake up sweetheart. "We need to attend the girls' ballet recital."_

_Max started and looked around. She was lying in an Egyptian cotton dressing gown on Logan's four poster bed. Logan opened her wardrobe door for her. It was overflowing with designer clothes._

_Max pulled on a dress that would have cost Alec's monthly salary and a pair of shoe's that would have cost two months of her salary and went into the living room. Max could see heaps of school trophies for her clone Maxina on the sideboard but there were none for her twin girls with Logan, Beatrice and Victoria. No hold on there was a certificate for Beatrice having a lovely smile in assembly. The twins only looked a year younger than Maxina too what was going on?_

_Max realised that her DNA with Logan's had produced very ordinary children. The girls came out and Max after engaging in conversation with the brown haired short sighted cuties realised they were sweet but thick._

_Maxina sneered in contempt at her little sisters as they skipped off downstairs to join their father in the car. Max told her to get that look off her face. _

"_What do you care what I look like Mommy." Maxina said to her older clone rudely. "Doesn't Uncle Zack get all your attention these days?"_

"_What?" Said Max stunned._

"_I saw you Mother." Maxina informed Max contemptuously. "I came back from my violin lesson early and you were kissing Uncle Zack in his car in the basement car park. I went through your computer and found out all your tennis lessons are really just when you're cheating on Dad with Uncle Zack in cheap hotel rooms." Maxina looked at Max in hatred. "I've heard your phone calls with Aunt Syl. You need a transgenic,blah blah Dad doesn't do it for you blah blah. I hate you Mommy."_

_Maxina ran downstairs sobbing._

_Max looked at herself in the mirror. God this was all a terrible dream._

"Ms Guevara." The dentist said shaking her awake "In dreamland there Ms Guevara?"

Max sat up drooling. Thank heavens it had all been a bad trip. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her million dollar smile was back in place. Thank God for free Canadian United Northern Territories dental care.

She checked her hand and took off her gold wedding band Alec had got her on their first wedding anniversary she saw inscribed **494 452 14/12/21 ** inside and breathed a sigh of relief.

Max entered the reception where Cynthia had her nose buried in _Lord of the Rings_ and the boys had the colouring paper and crayons and were designing a rocket launcher made from parts of the McDowells washing machine.

Cynthia looked at her mother with her normal sweet smile and Max felt a wave of relief it could all have been so different.

The twins sprang up and hugged her. "I'm sorry Mommy." Harley apologised.

"I should think so." said Max sternly. "But Mommy's fine now, let's go back home and blow up balloons for Daddy's party huh?"

_AN: Hope you're happy now Norcal_


	7. Surprise

_AN:I must acknowledge Genetically Enhance1 thought of multiple endings before I did and graciously allowed me to borrow her clever idea. Thanks G.E._

**Surprise!**

_December 14th 2021_

Max was aware of three pairs of eyes staring at her with the hopeful intensity of a cocker spaniel under a toddler's high chair. She turned round her hands on hips and drew in her breath ready to deliver the bad news for two of them.

"Oh alright, god" Max snapped ungraciously. She faced the three men that wanted her to choose them permanently.

"Look I've done a lot of thinking the past few hours and I've decided I really didn't want to be a parent in the first place. It wasn't like I planned this pregnancy or got this way having fun." Mat explained to the three males in front of her and the assembled soldiers.

"The transgenic situations need my full time attention." Max went on explaining. "Now my clone Sam would love to have a little girl of her own but her husband had a vasectomy after his first child with his first wife. So Sam and Steve are adopting this clone I'm having and bringing it up in their new home in Vancouver." Max looked triumphant. "So I don't need to hook up permanently with anyone. I'm only twenty after all."

The assembled crowd nodded seeing the sense in this.

"But Max what about our shared history, Max?" Logan said in concern.

She looked at Logan and smiled sadly. "I've realised we've spent three years making each other unhappy and the only thing sadder than that is if we spend one more day doing so."

Mole looked at her. "And me?"

"An itch I scratched once" Max said bluntly. "We need to work together so no more sex for us."

Alec looked at Max. "And me?"

"l I'd never give anyone a dear John break up when they were fighting Alec. You'll come down to Seattle on your leaves and I'll come up here occasionally to see how the T.C. troops are going. Let's just see each other then and work out what we want to do when you leave the army." Max added smiling to him. "No point making any promises or decisions till then, I mean you're only twenty one and facing life and death decisions every day."

Alec smirked. "Works for me."

"I thought it would." Said Max smirking back.

"So that's it?" said Sketchy. "You're not going to marry Logan or mate permanently with Mole or Alec?"

"No." said Max smiling. "Great isn't it?"

And so life went on for the parties involved. Max and Alec dated for two years but realised once Alec came back permanently to Seattle that they made better friends than lovers and parted amicably so Alec could take on a full time job in the Royal Canadian Army in Toronto. Eventually when he was thirty he married the X6 Ralph who was now twenty five Alec really did like blondes best after all. Alec and Ralph had three boys together and were very happy apart from one stressful period in their marriage when their eldest teenage son almost became a serial killer but a bit of quick retroactive gene therapy fixed that. Ralph and Alec lived happily ever after.

Logan left Washington State to continue his fight against evil and spent several years in Mexico helping Mexico take over Texas for it's own good. When Logan was forty five he married a beautiful twenty-three year old Hispanic journalism student called Maria who was into bondage and fine cuisine and never wanted annoying noisy messy little kids they lived happily ever after in Houston. Age is no barrier when you're really in love.

Max happily gave her baby clone to her clone sister Sam and her husband Steve. Sam and Steve named the baby Alison (after Steve's Mom) and with little Johnny Steve's son the family of four lived happily ever after in Vancouver.

Mole became quite the stud among ordinaries in Seattle and became a playboy bachelor for a while eventually he and Joshua married two ordinary beautiful blind co-joined twins and lived happily ever after with them in a shared apartment.

Max after she had finished dating Alec was single for a year concentrating on getting a masters in Biochemistry (she had realised she had a talent for it while looking for a cure for Logan's virus).

While attending Seattle U. she became very friendly with Biggs clone Bigger also attending Seattle U. on a veterans allowance studying Engineering.

After they graduated Bigger finally got up the nerve to ask her out and Max accepted the dinner invitation going to bed with him that night. (She had really missed steamy X-5 sex).

They got married when Max was twenty-seven and both had fulfilling professional jobs in Seattle. Two years later they had their first planned child together a little girl Max named Hannah. Max lived even more happily ever after than anyone else because she is the heroine of this story.

**The End**

_**AN: I sincerely hope no one was expecting the sensible ending.**_


End file.
